xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Xenosaga Walkthrough/Episode I/Page 5
The Cherenkov Chronicles Part 1 (Total Recall With A Vengeance) The Dock Colony Technically, we begin this capitulo on The Elsa. HOWEVER, the Dock Colony is the main subject of this page. Head south to obtain an e-mail. You can now use the R.DRILL tech for KOS-MOS. Don't forget to set it if you want to use it. We are currently just Shion and chaos. We have another spot to fill. Let's locate Ziggy. Head to the lower decks. Find Ziggy in his room, next door to the A.G.W.S. hangar. Now leave the ship via the exit just left of the bridge with Hammer. The hunt begins! Finding Cherenkov is the next story point, but we want to get the good stuff first. On the left are some businesses. Not much to do at the Dock Clinic. Just NPC's and information there. We will return here later to help the befuddled little girl Luty, but now it's a dead-end. The next outlet, "Talk To Me!", is a shop. You may upgrade your gear and your A.G.W.S. Frames and Generators as much as you can afford to do so. Buy character equipment first, then if you plan on using your A.G.W.S. or if you've found them useful at all, upgrade those. Money is tight now, but if you choose to perform a trick I will tell you about later, we will return here and buy the whole friggin store. Head downstairs here and destroy the junk (Jank's junk) to clear a path to SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 2. Jank, coincidentally, is the creepiest character in this entire saga. Talk to him, you'll see what I mean. Since when do NPC's care if I'm enjoying life or not? Back outside, use the Save Point up the right-side ramp if you like, then head down the main ramp just left of the Save Point. On The Elsa, head up to F1. Before you enter the elevator, you should receive the reward of your last investment, KOS-MOS' F.BSHOT. Download the attatchment right away. This is useful against Bosses who are weak to Beam damage. When you are done with the Dock Colony and The Elsa, head to the bridge to get a cutscene. It seems like every time KOS-MOS says "Affirmative", she's actually saying "Duh-uhhhh". The Cathedral Ship Yup. Inside a Gnosis. A GIANT Gnosis. This is bonkers, but we'll play through it. This is a long dungeon, so gird your loins, let's begin. This dungeon, The Cathedral Ship, is actually the Gnosified version of an entire planet. You may remember its name from Cherenkov's background. We are inside the only remaining testament to the planet Ariadne. There was an incident which changed the once normal planet into this monstrosity. This place is horrible when you first start it, but as you level up it gets much easier. By the end of the dungeon you're begging for it to end just because it's so easy. I'm using Shion, chaos, and Ziggy. KOS-MOS has a lot to offer offensively, and is a great character to use as well. I'm just too lazy to switch my characters out. The Gnosis Cerberus can inflict PHS DEF DOWN, as well as use AOE's (Area Of Effect, or target-all attacks), so beware. It's definitely best to stay 100% healed in between battles until you can hold your own for sure here. Destroy the objects to the north and grab the ANTIDOTE and the NIGHTWALKER helmet. Go ahead and equip that on somebody. Head all the way north and destroy the objects to find a BIO SPHERE. Now exit east. Head north for another cutscene. Ok....... I don't usually open up like this, but I do have to say, Cherenkov has such a sad and brutal background, doesn't he? If you've ever felt down about yourself before, just watch the little girl call Andrew "Garbage". At least you aren't in his position. Breaks my heart every time. AND, Margulis = Theeeee shit. "Now, show me the proof of your existence - to ME, alone." I <3 Xenosaga. After the cutscene, run north, destroy the objects, and get the NEURO STIM. The Gnosis Fairy in this area is weaker to the physical-type attacks, so um..... use those. It also can inflict SLEEP, so keep that NIGHTWALKER on. Don't you DARE use Shion's LIGHTNING BLAST, either. Lightning will heal these bugs. Keep on the eastward path (like we have an option anyway). At the fork, head north, then go behind the fish billboard and destroy the panel to find a chest with a COAT.FIRE inside. Now return to the fork and head south to exit this section. In this next area, there are several paths, but the only one that matters is the one to the north. There are no items on the other paths, just enemies. First, head south and destroy the two crates. There are no items, but they'll be in our way shortly. Next, destroy the door which will reveal a ladder that will take you up to some items. At the top of the ladder head east. At the end of the path, destroy the south object for a REVIVE, and the north one for a CURE-ALL. Just east of that item, destroy the wall to find a chest with a REVIVE DX inside. Now return to the lower area via the ladder and head north. Loop around the path until you see a lift on the edge. Take the lift down, it will bridge a gap, allowing us to head south now, which will take us to the next area. Follow the path until you reach a junction with stairs and a path. Go up and up the stairs until you see a destroyable object. Hit it to knock a bridge down across a gap lower than you. Head down to that bridge and cross it to fight... BOSS: SVAROZIC DIFFICULTY: EASY ''' '''HP: 1500 WEAKNESS: ICE ITEM: TECH UPGRADE S RARE ITEM: TECH UPGRADE Z Alright, this guy will catch you off guard if you don't prepare. Equip the COAT.FIRE on somebody to help them resist Fire attacks. Have Shion keep healing as needed, and everyone else just lay into this guy. Ziggy is mostly useless in this fight, btw. If you are having difficulties, switch him out for KOS-MOS. She's much more useful in this fight. Just keep yourself alive while attacking and you should come out alright. This is the first of 3 recurring elemental Gnosis Bosses in the series. They will be Fire, Ice, and Lightning element, so I hope you kept those elemental coats. In the chest around this guy, there is a TUNED CIRCUIT Now, go back across the bridge, but before continuing on the west spiral path, make sure MOMO is the on-screen character of the party (leader) and climb the stairs near the spiral path. Check out the blue sparkle to get MOMO's first Transformation. This is the only thing MOMO is good for in my opinion. She gets a Tech called MAGIC CAST which is used to steal items with a high success rate. I never had much trouble with PSYCHO POCKET anyway, and in order to use MAGIC CAST on Bosses, MOMO has to occupy an important party space... Since you don't have PSYCHO POCKET until Jr. joins the group, you may want to use MOMO's new ability on the Boss at the end here. Continue on the west path, spiraling down, then up to another level. Now we fight Ogres. They have a lot of HP, but are really weak in the end. Just use attacks mixed with special attacks to bring these down quickly. Destroy the objects to the east to obtain an ETHER PACK S and a MED KIT S. Continue east to reach the next area. Head east and follow the windy path. You will eventually reach a Shop and Save Point. Gnosis don't cough up cash, which means you probably still can't buy anything if you bottomed out like I did at the last shop. You should still save your game though :P. Head into the mall when you're ready. Follow the path and destroy the objects to find a FRAME REPAIR A and 2 SKILL UPGRADE A. Now we will face the Lightning Gnosis I mentioned earlier. 'BOSS: PERUN' DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 1500 WEAKNESS: SPIRIT / SLASH ITEM: ETHER UPGRADE S RARE ITEM: ETHER UPGRADE Z Equip a COAT.LIGHTNING before this fight if you have one. Since Perun is weak to Spirit and Slash type damage, chaos and KOS-MOS work well here. I'm lazy, so I kept Shion, chaos, and Ziggy. Plus this guy LOOKED like he was the Ice one, so shows what I know. Shion is worthless as a fighter in this battle, 50% of her attacks inflict Lightning damage, which the Boss absorbs. She can heal or something. Ziggy, though not in possession of many moves that Perun is weak to, can still do some damage. Pretty much everyone in the party has lots of Lightning elemental attacks, so use and to check your move's attributes before attacking. All in all, Perun's moves are canned and deal general Lightning damage. Shion can easily heal damage if needed. You may want to save again at the last save point if you are a wise and cautious player. If you're like me, you don't want to waste your time. Be warned, we will be fighting a Gnosis foe called Hydra, which attacks in large numbers, and can overwhelm unsuspecting parties quickly. They are weak to Fire, btw, so light 'em up. These Gnosis are actually pretty fun once you power up Ziggy's METEOR SHOT. You need 600 Tech Points to move it to a HI Slot, but if you get it while you're still here you can TOTALLY power-level on these guys with it. Enter the alcove with the broken store display window and fight that plant-looking Gnosis, it's the Hydra I just mentioned. After winning you will receive DECODER 15. Behind the Hydra and on the counter is another important item, the FLOWER SEED. We will use this in a side-quest back at the Dock Colony later. Now exit the store and head west through that door. Head around the walkway here, out the other side, and step onto the square elevator when you see it to the south. Go east and into the door to be back in the last room, but down by all of the boxes. The objective here is to sequentially destroy the boxes in a strategic manner which will allow you to fight the Gnosis here with battle bonuses and collect all of the items. Basically, don't break a barrier of boxes around the entrapped Gnosis until you've destroyed everything around except for traps. Then break their barriers and lure them into the traps. After eliminating the Gnosis you may claim the remaining items. There is a hidden trap in the back of the middle row of boxes, btw. Blow up the junk in front of the blue boxes for a BIO SPHERE, a SKILL UPGRADE A, and 2 TECH UPGRADE A. The items in the blue boxes are CURE-ALL, 5 SKILL UPGRADE A, 2 ETHER UPGRADE A, 500 G, MED KIT DX, ETHER PACK S, 100 G, 200 G, CURE-ALL, 2 SKILL UPGRADE A, and in the back-left corner, a chest holding a MED KIT MAX. We should now have uncovered SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 13 as well. Not bad for 1 room and 2 Gnosis! Score! Return to the elevator and exit stage left. Head around the right side and get the REVIVE in the bottom-right. Continue west and destroy the box to get a CLOCK SHIELD. Follow the path west and take the west detour to find the last of our three elemental Gnosis friends. Equip a COAT.ICE if you've got one. 'BOSS: STRIBOG' DIFFICULTY: EASY HP: 1500 WEAKNESS: FIRE ITEM: SKILL UPGRADE S RARE ITEM: SKILL UPGRADE Z Stribog is just as easy as the other two elemental Gnosis, if not easier since we have plenty of Fire-based techs. Watch out for SLOW. Or don't. It would take a lot more than SLOW effects to make you lose this battle. Open the chest behind Stribog to obtain DECODER 9. Return to the path, head north, then detour west again and blow up the panel to find a chest with a REJUVENATOR inside. Just east now, blow up the rocks to find 500 G and a CURE-ALL. Head north for a cutscene. KOS-MOS always sounds so bored in these cutscenes. I KNOW she's an emotionless Android, but I still think she's dreaming of just slashing through walls like she did on the Woglinde and accomplishing the objective in 1/1000 of the time it takes us to do it as a group. When she says that the last known coordinates of The Elsa are approximately 300 meters below their present location, I just get this hint from the tone of her voice that she knows she's far superior than these flesh-bags and that she deliberately waited to tell us this information as a means of establishing said superiority. Good job, KOS-MOS. Enter the building to the north.................... now. Walkthrough Home / Previous Page / Next Page Category:Xenosaga Episode I Category:Walkthrough